


Whisper in My Ear

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Eggsy, Alpha!Merlin, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Harry, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Hi! Could you do merhartwin where alpha!Eggsy discovers Harry is an omega when he goes into heat while they're trapped together somewhere? And Merlin's telling Eggsy how to best fuck him through the glasses. Please?</p>
<p>
  <i>Eggsy and Harry just finished their mission and reached the extraction point, when Harry's heat struck. It's up to Eggsy to take care of Harry. Luckily, Merlin is there to guide him through it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in My Ear

**Author's Note:**

> self-betaed.
> 
> A long awaited prompt fill!

            “Wot do y’ mean y’ won’t be able to extract us until morning?” Eggsy griped as kicked the door to the cabin closed behind him and shook off the excess snow caking his boots and coat. They were out in the middle of nowhere—fucking Jötunheimr if you asked him—and surrounded by thick snow, which had started to come down in heavy drifts about halfway to their extraction point.

            _“As I said Bors, the weather is too bad for one of our helicopters to fly in. You’ll be fine for the evening. Consider it a vacation.”_

Eggsy snorted. “My idea of a vacation is a long beach and a fucking coconut drink, bruv.”

            _“Well I’m sorry, I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can do.”_ Merlin didn’t sound very apologetic. In fact, Eggsy thought he heard a hint of laughter in his tone.

            “Will you two stop? It’ll be fine Bors,” Harry snapped. Eggsy frowned, turning to watch his partner walk over to the single bed. Harry’s face was flushed, his expression pinched painfully.

            “Y’ okay ‘Arry?” Eggsy asked.

            “Fine,” Harry insisted with a wave of his hand. “Just a pinch tired, is all. And all your bickering is giving me a headache.”

            Eggsy worried his bottom lip. He knew Harry suffered from the occasional migraine—a side effect from being shot in the head—but this didn’t look like one of his usual attacks. Harry removed his glasses, folding them up and setting them on the nightstand beside the full-sized bed.

            “Did y’ bring yer pills?” Eggsy asked.

            “I don’t need a pill,” Harry panted. “I’ll just lie down—really, I’m fine.”

            Only, he wasn’t. Eggsy could see it. Harry was all red faced and sweating, and his one visible eye was dilated, as if he was—Eggsy sniffed the air. Beneath the sharp bite of cold and the balmy note of pine, Eggsy could smell the hot molten sweetness of Harry, like chocolate and oranges.

            “Fuck.” He hadn’t noticed it before, senses overridden by the snow and the adrenaline coursing his veins, but now that the excitement had settled, Eggsy could smell _Harry._ It was the unmistakable scent of a heat, well aged like the finest bottle of wine. Eggsy had always assumed Harry was an Alpha, just like himself, especially since in the last three years since Eggsy became a Kingsman, not once had Harry exhibited a heat. But there was no denying what Eggsy smelled. “I didn’t realize y’ were an omega, I thought—well, y’ can still get heats?”

            Eggsy flushed, realizing how that sounded. “I mean—”

            “It isn’t a heat,” Harry snapped. “I stopped having heats ages ago.”

            “Merlin, what do I do?” Eggsy asked the other Alpha.

            “Eggsy, I’m fine,” Harry said with a frustrated sigh. “It’s just— _ah_!” He crumpled in half, body quaking. Through grit teeth Harry hissed, “Shit.”

            _“Most likely it’s menopausal,”_ Merlin said. _“It may have been triggered during the excitement. It works the same way as a heat, but he won’t be ovulating, and he’ll be less slick.”_

Harry and slick used in the same sentence sent a bolt straight to Eggsy’s already hardening cock. “Wot do I do?”

            _“I’m usually there to take care of him, but if he doesn’t want to ride this through, you’ll need to help him,”_ Merlin stated, as if it were that black and white.

            Eggsy choked. He’d pictured Harry beneath him many nights, but he never considered it a possibility, especially since Merlin and Harry were together. Eggsy clenched his hands at his sides, nails biting into his palms.

            “’Arry, I need y’ to listen to me,” Eggsy said, keeping his distance from the bed. Harry’s scent was unmistakable now. It filled the room, smog that coated Eggsy, blended into the fibers of his bespoke suit. Harry lifted his head, supple lips parted, and gazed up at Eggsy with one wide blue eye, the other covered by a sleek black eye patch. “Do y’ need me to…” He gestured between them, unable to say it.

            _“Use your words, Bors.”_ Merlin scoffed into his ear.

            Eggsy scowled, though he knew Merlin was right. “Do y’ want me to leave y’ alone or do y’ need me to fuck y’?”

            Harry closed his mouth and swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing. He looked away, blinking into the blade of fading light that crept in through the window. The sinking golden rays caught the silver threads mixed into Harry’s hair and caused them to glitter. Eggsy’s stomach jumped at how resplendent Harry was in the light.

            _Christ he’s beautiful._

Everything Eggsy had always wanted. But Harry was a pipe dream, nothing truly attainable—or that was what Eggsy had thought.

 “’Arry? I won’t do nufin less y’ give the consent,” Eggsy said. “I can stay over here tonight while y’ ride this through.”

            He gestured to a rather uncomfortable looking corner of the room. Harry shook his head. “T-that won’t be necessary, my dear boy,” Harry said, words strained. “I…”

            “If it’s about Merlin, he gave the okay,” Eggsy supplied, and while he knew Harry could think it was a lie, he hoped that there was enough trust between them for Harry to believe him.

            Harry carded his fingers through his hair, musing his damp bangs. “I-I…” he groaned, body twitching. “Oh _fuck_ , yes Eggsy.”

            The way Harry said it—all strained and needy—blended up Eggsy’s insides, until he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to walk across the room to the bed. Eggsy finally had his chance to taste Harry, and while his body zinged with carnal desire, there was still a small part of him that ached, as if he knew that this couldn’t last—he was a fill-in for Merlin, nothing more—and the knowledge tore him up. Even so, he’d enjoy what he got.

            Eggsy crossed the room, already working off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. This wasn’t the time to slowly strip, to draw out the foreplay until they were nearly bursting with want. Harry needed him, and from the way he fell back on the mattress and writhed, Eggsy knew the heat was hitting him hard.

            “I got y’ ‘Arry,” Eggsy said as kicked off his shoes and kneed his way onto the bed. He cupped Harry’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Hey, look at me.” Harry met his gaze. “Me and Merlin are here for y’, okay?”

            Harry nodded, only able to whimper, jaw clenched.

            _“Have him put back on the glasses.”_ Merlin instructed. Eggsy picked up Harry’s Kingsman issued glasses and helped him slip them on. _“Listen to me pet, Eggsy is going to help you through this. I need you to strip, alright? Can you do that for me?”_

Merlin’s tone shifted from the steady cadence he used while handling to a gentler murmur, and even Eggsy felt himself lulled under its comfort. Harry gave a minute nod, and with Eggsy’s help, stripped out of his clothes. Eggsy took the opportunity to ditch his trousers and pants, leaving them both in the buff. The cold air immediately hit Eggsy’s flushed skin and tightened his nipples.

            Harry’s cock was hard and red, and Eggsy wanted so desperately to taste the precum pearling the tip, but he choked back the desire and squeezed Harry’s hip instead. “Roll over for me, babe.”

            _“That’s a good boy,”_ Merlin praised as Harry obeyed.

            Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, gaze gravitating to Harry’s glistening thighs and the fluid dripping from his winking hole. Christ, he was slicked up good. “I thought y’ said he wouldn’t be too slick. He’s practically gushing.”

            _“Mmm, well our precious Galahad has been known to defy all odds, hasn’t he?”_

“True dat, gov.”

            Harry whined, craning his head around to look over his shoulder at Eggsy, his weight rested on his forearms. He rocked back, supple arse waving in the air. Eggsy stroked a hand down the plump curve of his arse cheek—a fucking peach is what his bottom was. Eggsy wanted to take a bite. Then again, Eggsy wanted to do many things.

            Eggsy slipped his thumb down Harry’s crease, pressing against his rosy hole, but not entering, and asked, “Wot do y’ want me to do Merlin?”

            _“Open him up, nice and easy. One finger at first.”_

Eggsy shuddered at Merlin’s sensuous purr and shifted his hand, circling his index finger around, greasing it with the sweet fluid dripping from Harry’s entrance, before slowly slipping the digit in. Harry mewled, immediately rocking back against Eggsy’s finger.

            “Greedy boy, aren’t y’?” Eggsy chuckled shakily. Eggsy began slow, just as Merlin ordered, building to a leisure pace that had Harry clawing at the bed. He knew he couldn’t take too long, Harry was a right mess after all, but Eggsy also didn’t want to disobey Merlin.

            _“Now a second finger. Work your way to three. He’ll need to be opened wide to fit in your thick cock, lad.”_

Oh. Oh that was pleasant. Eggsy hadn’t thought much of Merlin and his cock, but having the man murmur in his ear was awakening unknown desires. _Just wot I need._

            _“You look so beautiful, pet. Look at you, so pliant for Eggsy. Do you want his cock love?”_

“Yes,” Harry cried breathlessly and pawed at the comforter. “Need it. Want it.”

            “Shit,” Eggsy hissed, finally working his way to three fingers. He spread his fingers out, watching as Harry’s hole spread wide for him. Harry groaned, fucking himself back, filling the room with the sound of filthy squelching and harsh pants.

            _“Yes, our boy does like his cock. Such a slut for it, aren’t you pet?”_ Merlin chuckled. The way Merlin said ‘our boy’ sent a shiver down Eggsy’s spine. He bit his bottom lip, trying to concentrate on prepping Harry and not on the way his heart fluttered hopefully.

            “I’m a fucking dirty whore,” Harry half-moaned, half-sobbed. The words slurred together, almost garbled as he croaked, “Want his dick in me. _Please_ , Eggsy.”

            “’Arry,” Eggsy groaned, leaning over so his chest was molded against Harry’s damp back. He thrust his hand in hard and enjoyed the sound of Harry’s broken cries. Eggsy scraped his teeth along the crux of Harry’s neck and shoulder, nosing his way to his scent gland and inhaling.

            _“He’s ready for you, lad. Give our boy what he wants. Be gentle though, he’ll be extra stimulated.”_

Eggsy withdrew his tremulous hand and leaned back to sit on his heels. Harry quaked in front of him. His thighs were parted beautifully, opening him to Eggsy, his cock and balls available for fondling; overwhelmed with the desire to taste, to drink, to _savor_ , Eggsy swooped down and sucked greedily on Harry’s hole.

            There were no words to describe the sound Harry made, so gloriously ruined and shattered. Merlin’s breathing grew harsh in Eggsy’s ear, encouraging him to continue his tasting, to lave over Harry’s balls and perineum, before wetly kissing his arsehole once more.

            His flavor was tart and citrusy, everything Eggsy knew it would be and more. Eggsy would be content to remain there all night, lapping at the juicy flowing down Harry’s thighs, if Merlin would allow him. He spread Harry’s arse cheeks wider and stabbed his tongue in, taste buds exploding.

            Harry sobbed, wiggling under Eggsy. His leanly muscled thighs twitched against Eggsy’s arms.

            _“Enough,”_ Merlin bit out, and Eggsy immediately jerked back. Eggsy wiped the juices from his chin with the back of his hand. For a moment Eggsy thought Merlin was mad, but the wizard only chuckled and said, _“Fuck him Eggsy.”_

Eggsy nodded, though he knew Merlin couldn’t really see it, and shifted into position behind Harry. He lined up his prick, and after drawing in a deep breath—as if he were about to dive into the ocean—Eggsy slipped into the hot wet heat of Harry’s channel. Even after all the prepping, Harry was still unbelievably tight, squeezing around Eggsy, sucking him in deeper.

            _“Slowly,”_ Merlin murmured huskily into Eggsy’s ear, his control unwavering.

            Eggsy clenched his teeth; the effort of leisurely fucking into Harry sent a tremor up Eggsy’s arms. He dug his nails into Harry’s sides, earning a needy whine, and dragged himself out to the tip, then eased back in. Harry squeezed his rectum, creating a vice grip around Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy gasped, freezing in place.

            _“Is our little slut clenching?”_ Merlin chuckled. _“He’s very good at it, the naughty boy.”_

“Christ,” Eggsy panted. “Y’ ain’t kidding about that.”

            Harry groaned, rocking backwards and impaling himself further on Eggsy’s prick. Eggsy picked back up, but he never broke his pace, keeping the steady cantor. His thighs grew sticky from the fluid that leaked from Harry. The air ripened with the heady scent of sex, covering Eggsy’s mind in a blanket of pheromones and hunger.

            _“Now faster,”_ Merlin instructed, breathlessly. Eggsy was distinctly aware of a slapping sound in the distance. He could picture Merlin lounging in his chair, fly open, thick cock out and grasped in one large hand. _“I want you to fuck him like you’ve always wanted to. Hard and wild. Claim him.”_

Eggsy shuddered, a bolt shooting up his spine with each word that was whispered into his ear. Eggsy didn’t wait for any further command. He threw his hips forward, bollocks slapping against Harry’s arse, and began a punishing speed. Harry howled beneath him, a writhing mess of want, splayed out in front of Eggsy, waiting to be taken over and over again. And Eggsy did take. He feasted.

            He slid one hand up Harry’s spine, scraping blunt nails across sweat slicked skin, and fisted his hand in Harry’s damp hair. He tugged hard, forcing Harry to tip his head back, providing Eggsy with an anchor to hold on to as he pounded into him.

            _“That’s it. You’re both doing so beautiful. Do you like that Harry? Do you like the feel of Eggsy’s cock up your arse?”_

“Yes,” Harry moaned, long and loud, the single word shattering at the end into a throaty keen.

            Eggsy didn’t know how much longer he’d last. Pressure built in his bollocks and spread up to his gut. He tried to hold on, to drag it out and make it last—because once this was over, there’d be nothing left for Eggsy to savor.

            _“Can you come from him riding you?”_ Merlin’s voice was pure sex—raw and heavy, but so smooth. If Merlin kept talking to Eggsy like that, he’d be willing to do anything for the man. He was pretty sure Harry would too. _“Show Eggsy how much you love his cock Harry. Come for us.”_

Harry stiffened beneath Eggsy with a strained cry, his back bowed beautifully, and a full-bodied shudder raced through him. He squeezed tightly around Eggsy, making it nearly impossible to move; Harry’s inner walls began to convulse. Eggsy leaned over Harry, acting on instinct, and latched onto Harry’s shoulder, biting harder.

            Eggsy’s orgasm hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. He pressed deep into Harry, holding his place as a knot formed. Harry whimpered, arms trembling, and tipped his head to the side, providing Eggsy better access to his neck. Eggsy nuzzled the elegant curve, finding Harry’s scent gland once more.

            He inhaled deeply, trying to memorize every note, cataloging the aroma in his brain so he could pull it back up on those cold lonesome nights.

            Eggsy was vaguely aware of Merlin panting in his ear, breathing growing strained. There was a sharp intake, held for several seconds, and then a relieved exhale. Breathlessly, Merlin murmured into his ear, _“Good, lad. Very good.”_

“Are y’ okay?” Eggsy whispered into Harry’s ear.

            Harry nodded, turning his head so he could look better at Eggsy. “Better than okay,” he croaked, a dopey smile twisting his lips.

            Christ did Eggsy want to kiss him.

            When Eggsy’s knot finally went down five minutes later, Eggsy pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside Harry. Harry collapsed on top of him, nuzzling into his chest, blissfully sedated. Against his better judgment, Eggsy wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. He wasn’t about to turn away Harry’s affection, not when he could have it for a little longer.

            _“I’m sure that won’t be the last of it,”_ Merlin said after awhile. _“But he may be sedated long enough for your extraction to arrive.”_

Eggsy hummed in response. He couldn’t really form words at the moment. He looked down at Harry, who had dozed off at some point. Eggsy removed Harry’s glasses and carefully set them on the nightstand.

            “Great,” Eggsy finally answered. “He’ll have y’ when we return.”

            His voice most certainly wasn’t strained.

            _“True.”_

_And I’ll be back to my hand. At least I got some fond memories, eh?_

_“I think when you get back, lad, we should have a talk. Come see me after your debriefing with Arthur.”_

Eggsy bit his bottom lip. Talk about what? The fact that Eggsy just fucked Merlin’s partner? Surely Merlin wasn’t upset about it—he had talked Eggsy through it, after all.

            “Yeah, wot ever y’ say, bruv.”

            Eggsy wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

* * * *

            When they returned to HQ, Harry went straight to a heat room in the infirmary, while Eggsy went to meet with Arthur for a debriefing. By the time Eggsy finally managed to get out, it was late and he was exhausted. He considered not finding Merlin and just heading home. But he swallowed his trepidation and went to Merlin’s office, fully expecting to find the wizard there waiting on him.

            Instead Eggsy found one of Merlin’s assistance—Abigail, Eggsy thought her name was—working on a mission with Kay.

            “He’s with Galahad in the heat room,” Abigail said over her shoulder.

            _Of course._ Where else would he be when his partner was having a heat? Eggsy considered again heading home. Before his brain could make a decision, though, his feet began to carry him in the direction of the infirmary. A nurse pointed him in the direction of the room Harry was staying in.

            Eggsy approached the door, his stomach nauseously churning, and raised a fist. He knocked, trying to will Merlin and Harry not to answer, to give him an excuse to turn and leave, but the door opened a few seconds later—to a _very_ naked Merlin.

            “Good, you’re here Bors,” Merlin said, grabbing Eggsy by the arm and hauling him into the room.

            Harry writhed on the bed, naked and sweating, seeming to be caught in another flare up. Merlin smirked, unbothered by his nudity, and said, “I’ll be brief: Harry likes you, and quite honestly, so do I, lad. It may be a bit unconventional, but we’d like you to be our third.”

            “T-third?” Eggsy squeaked, gaze flicking between Harry and Merlin. He didn’t know where to look. Or what to think. He was pretty sure his brain had short circuited as soon as he saw Merlin naked.

            “Yes,” Harry moaned. He stretched a hand out to Eggsy, beckoning him. Merlin added, “For awhile now.”

            Eggsy licked his dry lips, pulse thundering in his ears. This had to be a dream. There was no way it was happening—that both Harry _and_ Merlin wanted him.

            “Well, lad?” Merlin pressed, one dark brow cocked.

            Of course, even if it was a dream, Eggsy had learned at an early age not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He looked one last time between them, not even having to think about it as he grinned up at Merlin and answered, “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
